Moving In
by Mindreader 3
Summary: Yukari Sanjo is starting fresh by moving into her new home but when she runs into Yuu Nikaidou and he offers to help her will she fall in love with him all over again? ONE-SHOT! WARNING-FLUFF!


**So there is like hardly any stories on this pairing so i wanted to do something sweet and FLUFFY! I was like up in my room writing this at like 2am because i just felt like it so this is a Yukaidou story, i think that's the proper name and if not oh well! Please review and enjoy thanks! ;)**

The sky was a bright blue and the sun shined bright. It was a perfect day to start fresh for Yukari Sanjo as she pushed her glasses back into place. She had recently quit working for Easter and was now Utau's full time manager. She had scheduled a concert tour around the country and was currently deciding on some big promotional advertisement for Utau. She smiled before parking the moving truck near her new house.

_Well this is the place, 252 Matabee Lane. It looks quite nice I just hope I'll be able to move these boxes into the house without too much difficulty._

"Hop out kids we have boxes to unpack" said Yukari.

In the passenger seats next to her were Utau and her friend Kukai who had both volunteered to help her move into her new house. She stepped out of the truck wearing a light blue tank top and loose boot cut jeans with simple white running shoes. This was one of her most comfortable outfits since her wardrobe mainly consisted of expensive suits. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her glasses were slightly crooked in the rush to open the back of the truck.

"Wow that's a lot of boxes!" exclaimed Kukai.

"Yes well the important thing is everything was able to fit in one truck."

Utau let out a giggle before Yukari and Kukai followed as all three burst out laughing. Suddenly a loud buzz of her phone interrupted their laughter as Utau's eyes widened.

"Utau what is it?" said a concerned Kukai.

"I don't know my mom just wants me to meet her at her house something important going on. Sanjo do you mind?"

She simply smiled. "I understand completely."

So the idol took off in a sprint before waving goodbye.

"Go catch up to her Kukai."

"Wait what?!"

"I need you to look out for her ok? Plus I think she would appreciate your company."

"Thank you Sanjo-chan…Utau wait up!"

Yukari watched the two kids leave until they were out of her sight. Honestly she understood the situation but she still wished she had another hand.

_Oh well I suppose I better get started._

Wanting to be efficient, a trait that her younger brother had as well, she piled 3 boxes on top of each other before heading in what she hoped was the right direction to her driveway. Being as the boxes she was carrying were taller than her height of "5,7" she couldn't see a thing. After walking a few feet she felt her body bump into something hard.

Upon the impact she lost her balance and the boxes went up into the air, luckily they landed on a soft patch of grass. A gasp escaped her mouth before she closed her eyes shut bracing her hands out for a rough fall that did not come. Instead her hands clung onto the fabric of a man's shirt while her head tilted back in her current position.

Their holding her securely was Nikaidou. His caramel colored hair framed his face which displayed an expression of pure embarrassment and surprise. He wore a black polo shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. She noticed that his glasses weren't on his face giving her a clear vision of his vibrant green eyes as they stared into her brown ones.

"A-are you a-alright…Yukari?" he stuttered.

"I-I'm fine really."

"Oh that's good then he-he."

"Um well thank you for saving me and all" she said turning her head so he wouldn't see the small blush on her checks.

"Of course" he said giving a sheepish smile before gently propping her upright.

Her hands brushed past her jeans wiping off the dust she may have caught. Carefully she began to pick up the boxes she had dropped. Thankfully there wasn't anything fragile in them.

"I didn't know you lived here."

"Actually I was just moving in so—"

"Would you like me to help you?" he blurted out.

At this point Yukari's eyes went wide at the gesture. After all she did need an extra help around here but him?

_He is my Ex after all but he seems honest and kind enough, like when I met him. Perhaps I'll take his offer…but just this once!_

Taking a deep breath she grabbed the boxes before handing them to Nikaidou.

"You can start by leaving them in the front entrance of the house, follow me."

He moved efficiently enough before following her up the narrow side walk. Her finger fumbled for the keys in her back pocket before opening the door. Light filtered in though the new house as she drew back the curtains.

"It's a nice place and it looks were neighbors" he said setting the boxes down before rubbing the back of his neck.

_I remember how he used to do that every time we went on a date. He's still pretty cute when he—wait what am I thinking?!_

"Guess so…I'll just get the other boxes then."

So for the next two hours her and Nikaidou unpacked boxes and rearranged furniture. They managed to get all of the bathrooms and the kitchen before noon came around.

"I think we should take a break now, you hungry?"

"Huh?"

"Off in a daydream again are we?" she replied teasingly.

"Oh um I…" he trailed off nervously.

"Does Taiyaki with some green tea sound good?"

"I would love that."

This caused her to blush madly while Nikaidou simply smiled.

_She's so cute when she blushes; it matches the color of her pretty hair. Not to mention she's simply beautiful just to look at especially when she smiles and—I shouldn't be thinking these things besides she probably hates me. Still I can't shake off that excited feeling I get when I'm around her._

Grabbing her phone she called the food place's number and soon enough their meal was dropped off at their doorstep. She grabbed a set of plastic cups and plates before coming back with the tray full of food. Since there was nothing set up in the living room they simply sat down on the soft carpet. The two ate in silence content with their meals before Yukari finally spoke up.

"So I heard you left Easter um…why?"

He stopped eating before looking directly at her.

"I found that I wasn't happy doing what I was doing and well I decided to follow my dream" he said before blushing. "Childish right?"

"Not at all I think it takes courage to pursue one's dream."

"Really?"

There was a moment shared between the two as they held each other's stares. Making a bold move he placed his hand on top of hers. This contact made her feel electric but she knew that if she stayed a moment longer she would fall in love with him all over again.

_Besides he's probably still mad at me I shouldn't encourage my feelings when I could be heartbroken again_

"I should get back to work" she said quickly getting up from Nikaidou's touch.

The two then continued the day's work from setting up the finishing touches on the living room to moving to the upstairs area. She opened the door to the master bedroom before putting her boxes marked CLOTHES in her closet.

The sun began to set as it became 7'o clock. She had the bedroom completed and was exhausted. Soon she began to sweat so she stood on top of her bed to turn on the ceiling fan. Her hand grasped the cord but no matter much she stretched she wasn't tall enough to simply pull it down. Just then Nikaidou came in to check on her progress.

"It looks great!"

"Oh um thank you but…"

He finally turned to her and saw the problem before chuckling softly.

"Would you like some help?"

"Only if you stop laughing!"

This however caused him to laugh harder. She sighed before continuing her wasted efforts.

"You know not all of us can be over 6 ft tall" she replied sarcastically.

"Why do you bother with the fan anyway?"

"Because I'm hot"

"I can see that…" he mumbled accidentally.

"What did you say?"

"Oh! Um nothing" he said almost choking as his face became cherry red.

This caused her to smile and sigh softly.

"Here let me help."

Walking over to the bed he climbed on before stretching out his hands. He grabbed the cord while brushing his fingertips over hers causing both to blush at the contact and how close they were to each other. Finally with one strong pull they heard a click sound before the fan began to spin, giving cool air to both adults.

"There!" he cried proud. "That didn't seem to bad—aaaaahhhhh!"

Yukari barely had time to comprehend what was happening before she felt Nikaidou lose his footing. Being the clumsy person he was he managed to fall onto the bed taking her down with him. He put both hands out on either side of her to brace himself from his full body weight. Instead their current position was Nikaidou on top of Yukari both too stunned to move as their faces were only inches apart. A change in color was noticeable on both their faces.

"Y-Yukari I'm s-sorry I—"

"Don't you know when to stop talking?" she said more embarrassed than annoyed.

"I just—"

Doing the unexpected Yukari grabbed the collar of his shirt before pulling him down onto her. In that moment she hastily put her lips on his and gave him a slow and sweet kiss, the way she used to, the way she does. His eyes were wide open and so were hers as both were shy at first before they began to relax against the other.

_His lips are so soft and he tastes like green tea and honey, how pleasant! _

Their eyes now closed she felt pure joy as her heart raced in her chest. As for Nikaidou he was enjoying this surprise just as much if not more. He tasted the light coat of cherry lips gloss and felt her tongue gently slip into his mouth. It was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time, a feeling only she could inflict upon him. This simple action caused a soft moan from him as she continued to kiss him. The need for air was clear as she finally drew back.

The pair opened their eyes before breathing heavily. He looked down to find the woman underneath him flushed and small puffs of breath fogged her glasses. Then he saw her smile and it was contagious as he gave her a goofy grin.

"I missed this" he said quietly.

"Missed falling over everything? I'm pretty sure you do that all the time."

"No, I missed you…Yukari-chan"

A deep shade of crimson could only be described as her blush at the moment.

"I-I missed you too."

He paused for a minute before smiling. Gently he removed himself from his position and offered her his hand. She took it eagerly as he led her down the stairs to the newly furnished house. A quick glance out the window and they confirmed it was dark out, not only that but it was pouring outside.

"So much for the nice day"

"I know what you mean and I didn't even bring an umbrella!"

"Umbrella?"

"Yah I um should be heading back now."

"Out there?!"

"Yah…I'll see you around" he whispered before walking towards the door.

"Nikaidou wait!"

He paused before turning to look at her.

"I guess you can stay here…only until the rain lets up though."

She gave him a classic grin of hers before he grabbed her arm pulling him into her. Her eyes searched his as her mouth hung slightly open, curious. He swiftly reached into her hair before pulling out the bun causing her red hair to tumble down her back.

"Much better" he said smiling.

He felt his arms move unconsciously towards her face before cupping her face in his hands. Then he slowly leaned down closing his eyes before he felt the sweet relief of her lips against his. Responding almost immediately she kissed him with a full heart as she wrapped her hands round his neck. He lifted her a few inches off the ground before continuing to kiss her. After all he was ½ a foot taller than her. She let her delicate fingers play in his caramel locks twisting a strand around her pinkie finger.

"I love you" he whispered between kisses.

"I love you too…Nikaidou" his name being whispered against his own lips put a smile on the young hearted lover's face.

It would seem that fate had a funny way of showing itself as two heartbroken lovers were reunited and wouldn't you know it? The rain never stopped till that following morning.


End file.
